At The Beach
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Emily asks Morgan for a favour. They have to pretend to be a couple in front of her family, but can it lead to something more? Morgan/Prentiss pairing. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I came up with when I was at the beach the other day. I am not very good with words and this is my first story so please give me some comments so I can improve. Thanks.**

**Criminals Minds do not belong to me.  
**

**Chapter 1**

The FBI headquarters was quiet. It's late, everyone has left, everyone except Emily Prentiss. She had stayed back to get some paperwork done, when she heard footsteps. She turned to see Derek Morgan walking towards his desk.

"You scared me!" Emily gasped.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone would be around." Morgan smiled. "Why are you still here?"

"Paperwork…" Emily pointed to the stacked on files on her desk. "Didn't you say you have a date tonight? What are you doing here?"

"That was before my date decided to get back with her ex-boyfriend."

"I am so sorry." Emily said, holding back her laughter.

"You don't sound sorry Em."

"No, I am. It's just that I didn't think that the great Derek Morgan would actually get stood up." Emily teased. She knew it was not nice but she couldn't help herself.

"Yea yeah… Tease all you want, just don't tell anyone else. Have to keep up my image." Morgan smiled.

"Oh I wouldn't dare tarnish your reputation." Then her cell rings, "Prentiss." She answered. "Hi …No…of course I have… alright… see you then."

Seeing that frustrated look on her face, Morgan asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just my Aunt Lucy. She is holding a family reunion next weekend at her beach house and I have to be there."

"So? It's just a reunion, what's the big deal?" Morgan didn't understand why she was so pissed.

"The big deal is that I didn't know she was preparing a reunion so I told her that I have a boyfriend, hoping she would stop asking me weird questions…" Emily shook her head. "How am I going to find a guy in a week?" Then she noticed Morgan.

"Okay, I don't like that look Em."

"Come on Morgan! Think about it, I can't bring some random guy to meet my family." Emily rationalised, "I can't ask Hotch, it's too weird, I can't bring Rossi he is like a dad to me. Reid is like my little brother…. That leaves you Morgan."

"I don't know…" Morgan breathed.

"Come on. My aunt's a great cook…"

Seeing that hesitant look on his face, Emily knew she had to beg and she had to beg good.. "Please, I really need your help… Please."

"Alright"

"Thank you so much!" Emily smiled, "I owe you one."

"So when are we leaving?" Morgan asked.

"Next Friday morning. We should be there by Friday afternoon." Morgan nodded, "Hey I really appreciate you coming with me."

"No problem, I don't mind a weekend with sun, sea, sand." Morgan winked. "And babes in bathing suit…"

"It is gonna be a long weekend…" Emily sighed but smiled. Truthfully, she would rather glad that Morgan was the one coming with her.

* * *

**So? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are so nice! So this is chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Criminal Minds belong to CBS.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Finally the day have arrived for them to leave for the reunion, after a few hours on the road, they finally pulled up in front of a massive beach house. When Morgan stepped out, he could smell the ocean already. Emily knocked on the door; a woman with slightly greying hair opened the door, "Emily. Oh been so long since I last saw you."

"Aunt Lucy, nice to see you again" Emily smiled, she was happy to see her favourite aunt whom makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the world. In some ways, Aunt Lucy is like the mom she never had. "How are you?"

"I'm good. This must be your boyfriend." Lucy smiled warmly at Morgan.

"Yeah, this is Derek." She slips her hand in his like they have been doing that everyday.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Morgan smiled.

"No need to be so formal dear. Come in."

"Aunt Lucy is my dad's sister and Uncle Charlie is her husband. She has two children, Samantha and Michael." Emily whispered as they walked into the house.

"Sammie, this is Emily's boyfriend Derek." Lucy introduced before hurrying to the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Samantha" Samantha carried the toddler crawling on the floor, "This is my son Ryan and my husband Nathan."

"Derek Morgan" Derek said politely, "Nice to meet you."

"You too" Nathan shook his hand. "How was the drive?"

"Not bad…"

"Kids, get your butts down and say hello to Aunt Emily and her boyfriend!" Samantha shouted.

Two more children ran down the stairs, "Aunt Emily!"

"Hey guys!" Emily bents down and gave them a hug. "Have you guys grown taller?"

The kids giggled, "Who's that?" The older girl asks, looking at Derek.

"That's Derek Morgan. Do you want to introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I am Nicole, I'm eight."

"I'm Kate, I'm five!"

"Hi! You girls are one of the prettiest I've met." Morgan said and the two girls blushed and giggled. Emily smiled; Morgan sure is a ladies' man, only five minutes and the girls are glued to him.

"Emily, there is someone I think you would love to meet." Aunt Lucy said as she came back to the house with a few people behind her.

A man, slightly older than Lucy walked in, "Dad? Dad!" Emily hugged her dad, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too pumpkin."

"Dad… pumpkin? I'm not ten anymore." Emily pouted. Derek smiled as he saw Emily pout; he has never seen this side of her.

"That's true, but you always are my little girl." He smiled, "So I heard you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah" Emily nodded, "Dad this is Derek Morgan, my boyfriend." It was weird introducing Morgan as her boyfriend but she liked it.

"Nice to meet you sir" Morgan shook his hand.

"Call me Luke son." He smiled warmly.

"Uncle Charlie" Emily greeted him. "This is Derek."

"Your boyfriend… your Aunt Lucy has told me already." Uncle Charlie smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Michael, the smarter, better looking version of my sister." He shook Morgan's hand.

"In you dreams Michael!" Samantha rolled her eyes.

Michael ignored Samantha, "This is Sophie, my fiancée." Morgan smiled and nodded.

"Emily, Derek, go put your bags in the room. Third one on the right" Lucy instructed. "Dinner will be ready at 6, we're having a barbeque."

"Okay, thanks for having me here." Morgan smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem Treat yourself at home!" Charlie pats his back. "Go up take a break before dinner."

"Okay, I need a nap." Emily said as they went up the stairs.

"Me too" Derek smiled.

* * *

Emily shut the door before she asked, "What do you think of my family?"

"They are nice, but very different from your mom…" Derek said softly.

"Yeah… sometimes I wished she was more like Aunt Lucy." Emily plopped down on the bed, starring at the ceiling. It's only 1 but she is exhausted.

Morgan mirrored her and plopped down on the bed beside her. "She's not coming this weekend?"

"Nope, she's busy." Emily sighed, her mother is always busy.

"You are great with the kids." He commented.

"Nah, I think you're better. The girls are so mesmerised by you."

"Are you jealous?" He teased.

A small knock on the door interrupted their conversation, "Come in." Emily shouted.

"Aunt Emily, we're going to the beach to make sandcastles… can you help me?" Kate asked. "Nicole wants to make her own so she's not going to help me."

"Sure. You go get started first and I'll join you after I change okay?"

"Are you coming too Uncle Derek?" Kate looked at Morgan. Emily smiled; Derek sure has charmed the two young girls.

"Of course, we'll both help you build a big castle okay?"

"Okay!" Kate said happily before skipping down the hallway.

"Looks like I don't get my nap." Emily joked.

Morgan laughed lightly, "Come on, let's go build a castle."

* * *

The two profilers spent the whole afternoon building sandcastles but all they've got is wet sand in a pile. Emily sat down and wiped beads of perspiration that was on her forehead, "I give up! This is harder then profiling unorganised unsubs."

"You read my mind." Morgan sat down beside her. "Where is Kate?" Morgan looked around, "And Nicole?"

"They have given us the task of building them a castle and went in to enjoy some ice cream." Emily looked at Morgan and smirked, "I doubt you know what ice cream is."

"I have to stay in shape." Morgan took off his shirt to prove his point, "This is the result of no ice cream." A few girls giggled as they let their eyes roam over his chest and abs.

Emily could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She had seen Morgan without his shirt before but she has no idea why is she blushing. She caught a flash of his smooth tanned skin and quickly lowered her gaze. "Emily, you are a mature woman. You can look at a man with no shirt without falling into pieces." She muttered under her breath.

"Em, you okay?" Morgan noticed Emily has been silent for a long time.

"Yeah" She turned to look at Morgan, "Let's go in, it's really hot here." She quickly walked back to the house with Morgan trailing behind her.

"One look at his body and I have a full blown crush." Emily thought.

'Hey Em, slow down" Morgan caught up with her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Does the universe hate me?" Emily ran her hands over her face.

* * *

**Okay, so now all you have to do is click on that little green box and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all that have read and reviewed! You guys rock!**

**As much as I want to, I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**Chapter 3**

Emily caught Derek smile as he put the grilled shrimp in his mouth, "I told you my aunt was a good cook…" She whispered into his ear, and he felt shivers running down his spines as he felt her hot breath on his ears. She didn't know that she had an effect on him.

He had grown to love Emily since the day she walked into the BAU room. He thought it was just some silly crush that he would get over after some time, but it grew into something a lot more.

Dinner was perfect, Emily was right; her Aunt Lucy is a wonderful cook. The relaxing sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the smell of the ocean mixed with the aroma of dinner was like the icing on the cake.

They were out on the deck; Lucy was busy by the grill serving everyone until Samantha made her sit down. "So Emily," Lucy started, "How did you two meet?"

They were caught off guard; they haven't talked about the details of their relationship. "Erm… we met about 3 years ago…" Well, that's the truth, Emily thought.

"You've been together that long!" Michael interrupted.

"No, we are colleagues actually; I met Emily when she first joined the team." Morgan said easily.

"Yeah, we became good friends and then it just happened." Emily said quickly, hoping that none of her family will notice anything wrong. She didn't think they would, most of it is true.

"You're a FBI agent as well?" Sophie looked at Morgan.

He nodded, "So how long have you been together?" Luke asked.

"6 months" Morgan answered the first thing that came to his mind.

"Then when are you getting married? You know you guys are not young anymore." Charlie said.

They almost choked on their food, "We want to enjoy dating for a little while more…" Emily replied as soon as she regained her composure.

Morgan held Emily's hand and gently rubs his thumb across her palm, silently thanking her for her quick thinking. Emily felt Goosebumps on her arm almost immediately.

"Don't take too long, I may not be there to walk you down the isle." Luke joked.

"Dad, that's crazy, you're gonna live till a hundred."

"Oh, I hope not." Everyone laughed.

"Get married quickly and have children. You two would make beautiful babies." Lucy gushed. Emily and Morgan feigned a smiled and felt their face turn red.

* * *

After dinner, Emily and Derek decided to talk a walk down by the beach to get away from her family. "That was close." Morgan murmured.

"Yeah" She looked at the dark sky, it was a moonless night, but the stars were shinning. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of the ocean and the sea breeze on her face.

Morgan looked at her, he never seen Emily this relaxed, a smile illuminated her face. "What?" She caught him staring.

"Nothing" He shook his head.

"Liar, I caught you staring" She prodded, "What is it?"

"I'm just really glad I came with you" Emily raised her brows, "Serious, I'm enjoying myself."

"I'm glad you came too…" They slipped into a comfortable silence, enjoying the serenity of the environment.

As they continued their stroll down the beach, Emily felt Morgan's shoulder brushed against hers, then his hand. Soon their fingers intertwined as they slowly made their way back to the house, still without any exchange of words.

A few meters away from the house, Emily stopped and looked at Morgan, "What does this means?" She needed to know his intensions. He was a player that is fact, she needed to know if he was serious or he was just interested in a fling. She was not about to get her heart broken.

Derek looked Emily in the eye and said softly, "I really like you and I know you feel the same way, if not you would have shot me when I held your hand. Give me a chance; I believe this can grow into something really great."

"I don't know…" Emily averted her gaze, "There are rules about agents..."

"Rules are just a string of words; it's nothing but sentences. Do you really want to give up what we can have together because of some words?" He pleaded, "Give me a chance. I'm serious about you."

Emily took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" Morgan smiled.

She smiled, "Okay, let's screw the rules. Never liked 'em anyway."

Morgan's smile got even bigger and of course it made her smile. She felt a hand reach up and cup her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"Ouch!" Morgan winched as a volley ball collided with his back, spoiling the moment.

"Who plays volley ball at night?" Emily thought angrily. A teenager ran up to them, picked up the ball and apologised before running back to her friends. "You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Morgan said rubbing his back.

"Let's go back, it's late."

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay... Had to deal with exams for the past week :X And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted the story. Gives me the confidence to go on writing. Thank you so much!**

**Criminal Minds does not belong to me... :(  
**

**Chapter 4**

Morgan rolled over and smiled when he saw Emily curled up beside him. He has dated many girls before, countless actually but none of them was able to tug his heart strings like her. He really hopes that what they have now can grow into some great.

Weeks from now, they would be laughing at the incident that happened at the beach last night. But right now he was still a little pissed at the teenagers. It was a perfect moment to kiss Emily but ruined by a volley ball.

After breakfast they spent the day with the rest of the family at the beach having a picnic. Watching Emily play with the children, Morgan has to admit that they will make really beautiful babies and Emily would make a great mother.

* * *

Everyone went back to the house after lunch and took a nap. Derek and Emily lay snuggled in a hammock near the house. "This is relaxing." She muttered as they swayed back and forth.

All she got from him was an incoherent groan from him. Emily turned in his arms and realised the swaying motion of the hammock had lulled him to sleep. She caresses him face, his skin was smooth, freshly shaved. She could smell the faint scent of his aftershave.

His arms around her, holding her like how a child would hold his teddy bear, she smiled. She has never felt so safe in her life before. She sighed contently and let the swaying motion of the hammock lull her to dreamland.

Morgan woke up and found that Emily had dozed off too. He smiled when he saw how close they were. Morgan always thought he needed his own space when he sleeps, but with Emily he didn't mind. He liked holding her close, taking in her scent.

Pressing a kiss on her forehead, he pulled her closer and dozed off again.

* * *

"Follow me." Morgan said softly as he took his arm and led her away.

It was the last night of their mini vacation and as Emily's family was all in the house; Derek led Emily away from the house, down the sandy path onto the beach.

They were a distance away from the house when Morgan stopped, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Emily looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"I have a surprise for you…" He smiled.

"Fine" She sighed and closed her eyes. Morgan smiled and led her further away from the house. Changing the direction, they strolled into what seems to be a private cove of the beach.

"Open your eyes." Emily opened her eyes and gasped. "I'm glad you liked it." Morgan grinned.

A sleeping bag lay open on the sandy floor, surrounded by soft cushions from the house. Candles were everywhere around the made up area, and making everything luminous.

"It's beautiful, I love it." Emily said softly, "But how?" She didn't remember seeing the candles and sleeping bag in the car and they had been together the whole time.

"I found this place in the morning and before I dinner I volunteered to help your dad buy some wine from the store."

"But I was with you the whole time."

"You went to the ladies' for a bit and I grabbed all these…" He explained.

Emily was visibly touched; this was the most romantic thing any man has ever done for her. "Thank you." She kissed him lightly.

"You're welcome." Morgan smiled, "Shall we dance?"

"There's no music…"

Morgan grinned extending his hand out, "May I?"

Emily accepted his hand and rest her other hand on his shoulder as he slips his hand around her waist, holding her close. "Why did you do all this?" She whispered as they swayed gently to the sound of the waves.

"No reason, I just want to."

"Surprise… Candles… Dancing… Who knew Derek Morgan was such a romantic?" He shrugged and swirled her around causing her to giggle.

They leant in closer to one another and she wraps hand around his neck as her head found his shoulder and rested there. His hands wrapped more securely around her waist as he pulled her in tighter to his body. His face burying itself in her thick, scented hair.

She lifted her face off his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes; he slowly lowered his head down to hers and gently kissed her.

The kiss began softly, their lips moving slowly, gently but when Emily sighed against his mouth his tongue sneaked out taking control of the kiss; kicking it up from warm and sweet to passionate and wild.

They managed to manoeuvre themselves over the rug and he laid her down. "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded and reached for him again.

* * *

Emily rested her head on his chest, making lazy circles on it with the tip of her finger. He mimicked her movements on her bare back, staring at the dark sky.

"Derek?" Emily said quietly content lying in his arms.

"What?" He asked knowing something was bothering her.

"Do you think we should let the team know?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think want to keep this quiet for a while." She admitted. "Please don't think I'm ashamed to be with you or anything, I just want this to be about us for now. Okay?" She asked hopefully.

"I want this to be about us too." Morgan joked, "Besides I don't want to deal with Garcia yet…"

She smiled and laid her back on his chest, enjoying the company and the environment.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think... Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is it. Last chapter, I hope it's good enough.**

**Criminal Minds does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks went by and everything was going great. Emily and Morgan have been spending all their time together, but they have been keeping their relationship a secret for the time being.

Morning light filtered into Emily's bedroom, Morgan had his arms hooked around Emily, her back to his chest. He cracked one eye open and surveyed the room. It was in a mess, there were clothes on the floor, on the table, clothes hanging off a chair. Chuckling to himself, he turned his attention to Emily who is sleeping peacefully beside him.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder, then her neck, finally nibbling her ear. She glanced at her clock which gleamed '06:00'. "Derek" Emily murmured, moving away from him slightly, "It's still early, let me sleep."

"Well I'm awake and if we get up now then we'll have time for another round before we have to get ready." Morgan said smiling as he rubbed her arm and continued his kissing assault.

"We went three rounds last night, which is why I'm so tired now. Let me sleep."

"Come on, you're awake anyway…" He continued to kiss her.

"And whose fault is that?"

Morgan grinned, she's finally awake, "You rather argue with me than to be doing something better?"

She weighed her options, Morgan would never stop so she finally rolled over, pulling him into a kiss, "This better be good."

* * *

The next thing Emily knew was that her alarm clock was flashing an insistent '09:30' in her face. And as if on cue, the phone rang. She searched for the phone which was somewhere in the room, under the clothes.

"Prentiss" She greeted as she grabbed the device from under her shirt.

Hotch's voice laced with confusion, "Prentiss?" He was sure he got the right number.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late, I slept through my alarm." She said softly so as to not wake Morgan.

"I know you're late, I was about to call you."

She frowned, "About?"

"I called Morgan first." Hotch said.

"What?" Her eyes shot open and looked around, her phone sitting on the side table, behind the alarm. "Shit." She muttered.

"Erm… I … I must have took his phone by mistake… it's the same model." She lied quickly. "I'm not on speaker am I?" She asked hopefully.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Morgan yawned and sat up. Hotch sighed when he heard Morgan in the background.

"You're both on speaker." Hotch informed, accompanied by smothered snickers in the background.

"Hey Em" Garcia teased, "Late night?"

"Just so you know, we figured something was going on between you two when you came back from your family reunion." Rossi informed.

"What?" She buried her face in Morgan's chest.

"What were you expecting you work with profilers." Garcia said, "That's why I said I hate profilers…"

"So you all knew? And you kept quiet?" Emily asked incredulously as she heard Reid rambling about the statistic on office relationships.

"You guys obviously want to keep it a secret so we helped you." JJ replied, "But you really need to be careful. I saw you guys making out in the car last week."

Hotch sighed, "I want you and Morgan to come in ASAP."

"Right" Emily flipped the phone shut and collapsed back on the bed. Morgan taking in the situation groaned and flopped down next to her. "So I guess it's not a secret anymore…" Morgan said.

"I don't think it was ever a secret." Emily smiled.

"You think we'll be fired?"

"Don't think so but I've been fired before, it's not that bad." She joked.

He asked, leaning in for a kiss, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Emily smiled into the kiss, "And besides, this? Totally worth it"

* * *

**A big hug to everyone who has read, review and alerted the story. It meant a lot to me. Thank you! And hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a really big romantic so I'm sorry if it's too much fluff for some of you. Anyway, I really like this chapter, hope you do too. **

**And thank you to cyn23 for giving me clues on how to continue.**

**Chapter 6**

_6 months later_

It's 2:00am. Emily turned and tossed in bed, trying to get back to sleep but she had a ton of things on her mind. She looked next to her to find Morgan in deep slumber, an earthquake won't wake him. She frowned, jealous of how relaxed he looked.

At a loss of what to do, she lifted herself off the bed and shuffled out to the living room. She went directly to the cabinet on top of the T.V. and took out a photo album. Morgan had filled it with photos and gave it to her as a birthday gift.

She remembered that before they got together, the walls of her condo was empty but now he has filled them with photos of them together. And ever since he moved in two months ago, more and more photo frames covered the walls. Emily flipped through the pages of the album, pausing at her favourites.

There was one of them at the beach house. They were napping in a hammock and they didn't even know it was taken until Michael, Emily's cousin showed them. That was their very first photo as a couple.

She flipped to the one of them having a picnic with the team. It was Garcia's birthday and she insisted on a picnic birthday party. Morgan is standing behind Emily, his arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder.

JJ was holding Henry and Hotch was beside her, they look good together. And since Will is out of the picture, Garcia and Emily have been trying to two of them together. Reid is in his usual sweater vest; Rossi beside him and Garcia in the middle with her birthday cake. They really looked like a family.

Emily smiled as she looked through all their memories, she them flipped to an empty page and added a picture of their baby.

She found out yesterday that she was eight weeks pregnant. She went to the doctor's thinking it was just a stomach bug but she was in fact pregnant. The problem is she didn't know how to tell him the news that would changed their relationship indefinitely.

Emily looked up when she heard footsteps, "Hey" Morgan said as he sat down beside her.

She quickly closes the photo album before he sees the sonogram, "Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, I wanted to pull you closer but you weren't there."

"It's now or never Emily." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I have something to show you." She flipped to the page where the sonogram was.

"What's that? All I see is a fuzzy blob." Morgan teased, "I didn't know you were such a bad photographer."

"How can he be so dense?" Emily thought. "Sonograms are supposed to look like this!" She blurted out.

"Why would you have a sonogram? It's only for pregnant ---" Morgan's eyes widen, "Are you..."

Emily took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Morgan was grinning like a nut, "Does that mean I'm gonna be a dad?" He asks excitedly.

"That's what pregnant means."

"Yes!" He jumps up and pumps his fist into the air. "I love you!" He picked her up and started spinning around. He laughed as she clung on to him tightly.

"Derek Morgan! Put me down!" She squealed. "Be careful!"

He puts her and continued to grin like a nut. "I love you baby."

He started talking to her flat stomach, "Hey sweetheart, daddy here." He cooed, "I can't wait to see you. You, be good for your mommy okay?" He kissed her stomach and smiled, "I've never been this happy at 2am."

Emily smiled at the goofy grin plastered on his face, "I thought you'll be upset."

"I think over the moon is a better way to describe how I feel now."

"I love you." She whispered.

Framing her face with his hands, Emily smiled as their lips met briefly. He picks her up again and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. They didn't say a word, not that any needed to be said. He laid her down on the bed and their lips met again, Emily tried to deepen the kiss but Morgan pulled away.

"I need to do something first." He sits up, turns on the lamp, and Emily gives him an odd look as he rummages through his drawer.

He turns back to Emily with a small box in his hand. "Is that what I think that is?" Emily asked, stunned.

"If you're thinking about an engagement ring, then yes." He opened the box and smiled, "Emily, will you marry me?"

"Honey, you don't have to do this." She said softly.

"I want to Em." He admitted, "This ring has been sitting in my drawer for 3 weeks. I was looking for the perfect moment to ask you but I can't seem to find it. And when you told me you're pregnant, I figured it was now or never."

"Marry me?" He asked again, adding a quiet "Please" as an afterthought.

A smile creeps onto her face, "Yes." Her eyes sparkling with happiness as Morgan slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So now all you have to do is to tell me how you liked it (or disliked it). Thank You for helping me improve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, my cousin is in town, cut the long story short I've been spending all my time with her. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me. Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. Wish I did though...  
**

**Chapter 7**

Standing on a gorgeous beach staring out over a luscious ocean, Morgan allows a small, contented smile appear on his face, in two days he would be marry the love of his life. It had been Emily's idea to get married at the very beach they fell in love in, with only their closest friends and family's attendance and he wouldn't have it any other way.

A short distance away from the house, he lets his eyes fall on Emily who is with the team and their one year old twins, Daniel and Stella. He remembers the day they were born, when he held them in his arms, he knew he could never love anything more than them.

Morgan chuckled as he watched Reid dealing with Daniel's hobby of hair grabbing or grabbing anything else in sight. And Stella has Rossi wrapped around her little finger. Hotch is just sitting quietly but a small smile graced his usual stoic face as he watches Reid deals with Daniel. Garcia and JJ are chatting animatedly; they must be talking about the wedding. Garcia and JJ took their roles as bridesmaids very seriously; anyone who didn't know them would think that they were the ones getting married.

Emily walked over slowly and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him lightly, "Hey" She whispered, "Penny for your thoughts."

Morgan turned around to face her, "Hey. I was just thinking that this is going to be the best week of my life."

"That's so sweet." Emily smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "But that doesn't relieve you of your wedding duties. Now go over, Garcia is giving instructions on how you guys should be decorating the place."

"I thought my duty is to marry you." Morgan laughed as he followed her back to the team.

* * *

Nerves and anticipation grew, as the hour at which they were to be married was almost upon them. Before they knew it, the ceremony was about to begin. Morgan took his place at the altar they had set up on the beach. Garcia and Reid walked down the aisle first, followed by JJ and Hotch. Morgan couldn't help but smile when he saw Emily.

She wore a simple knee length dress. It was simple yet elegant with spaghetti straps. She let her hair cascade down her back, falling over her shoulder, the curls framing her face. They had decided to get married right as the sun was setting and Morgan loved how the sunlight reflected off of her, making her seem to glow. She looked like a princess.

Morgan gently grasped her hand as she approached him. He couldn't stop staring into her hazel eyes, which seemed to sparkle. All Morgan could focus on was the woman standing in front of him. He hardly heard a word the preacher who was performing the ceremony said. Emily was no different. Peering into Morgan's eyes, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Then like music to their ears as the preacher announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Derek slowly brought Emily's lips closer to his. He leaned down and kissed her. They finally broke apart as they heard the clapping and whistling. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan." Everyone clapped and stood as the two made their way down the isle hand in hand.

* * *

Behind her, people were twirling on the dance floor to Counting Crows. As they sung about how two people fell in love accidently, JJ vaguely remembers hearing this song from one of the Disney cartoons she bought for Henry. Stepping off the floor, she headed for the exit and ultimately to the beach.

Once outside the hotel's function room, she slipped off her heels and took a deep breath of the cool sea breeze. She hadn't gotten farther than a few steps when she noticed a familiar figure sitting on the beach, few meters away from the tent. "Hey" She smiled.

"Hey" He smiled softly, he was glad it was JJ who found him, "They remind me of my wedding with Hayley."

"Oh" She offered lamely.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I can't come to beach and not take a walk in the moonlight."

He nodded, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all"

"So what is the real reason you're not in there?" Hotch asked, breaking the silence as they strolled along the shoreline, letting the cool waters run over their toes.

JJ sighed, "I needed to think."

"I thought Will was 'The One', but when he cheated on me, I sort of gave up believing in true love." She admitted softly, "Seeing them together, so happy, so in love, sort of gave me hope."

"Me too" He mumbled, looking at JJ.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Morgan asked his new wife. The reception had lasted for hours and after what seems to be a life time of dancing he was ready to leave.

"I'm more than ready." Emily smiled; she can't wait to start their lives together though she thought that it had begun a long time ago.

"Great, let's say good-bye to everyone and we'll head up to the room." They would be leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow morning, but tonight they would be staying in the hotel's honeymoon suite.

"Hey, what's the rush?" JJ asked she returned from her stroll on the beach with Hotch.

"We're tired." Morgan smiled, "It's been a long day, good, but long."

"Oh we know all know why you're in such a hurry to leave." Garcia winked and Emily blushed.

Rossi smiled, "Congratulations. We're really happy for you." Emily and Morgan didn't say anything; they looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks for everything." Emily smiled. "You're sure you can handle Henry and the twins JJ?" JJ and Garcia had volunteered to take care of the twins while the two were away on their honeymoon.

"Don't worry Em. They are well behaved babies, besides Garcia is going to help me."

"Yeah, I'll be there to help. The babies love their aunt Penelope." Garcia declared proudly. "Now, go and have a good night."

"See you guys tomorrow." Morgan smiled. Emily insisted that on kissing the twins goodnight before they left. "Have fun!" Garcia called as they made their way out.

Emily smiled, as Derek swiped the key card and opened the door. He stopped her when she tried to enter the room, she raised her brow and she felt him lift her up and carry her into the room. He spun her around for a couple of times before falling on the bed, laughing. It was late and they were exhausted. Morgan knew they had to be up early to catch a plane the next morning, but he couldn't remember a happier moment in his life, other than when the twins were born.

Emily rested her head on his chest, her eyes bright with laughter. "I can't believe you did that."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Morgan smiled.

Emily shook her head, her laughter finally starting to die down. "It's been such an amazing day," she said happily.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Em, is this, what you always wanted?" He finally asked. "The wedding, the twins, me…"

She lifted her head from his chest and smiled, "No. This is more than I ever wanted." She leaned down and captured his lips for a few moments. "So much more" They kissed again, this time, it was longer and deeper. And in that moment, they both knew that this was their happily ever after.

* * *

**So this is it, the last chapter. I hope it was alright. (Felt the need to add a little of JJ and Hotch in...) **

**I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. And also a review would make me so happy. Thank You! **


End file.
